


"Hey Red."

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lands silently in the alleyway where Red Robin is currently tiring up some criminals, the Penguin is in the corner gagged and about to fall unconscious. He walks forward to the shorter male. He doesn't have his red helmet today. "Hey Red. Do you remember that time I helped you with that case with the drug dealers selling to those kids?" </p><p>Tim turns around before hesitantly nodding and stepping away from the man tied up at his feet before he answers Jason. "Yeah." He tilts his head curiously. "Why?"</p><p>Jason smirks before crossing his arms and stepping in to Tim's personal space. "You offered me help if I ever needed it, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey Red."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937754) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



> Once again sorry about spelling and leave a message if you see any mistakes. But please, be kind. :)

\- - -

Jason lands silently in the alleyway where Red Robin is currently tiring up some criminals, the Penguin is in the corner gagged and about to fall unconscious. He walks forward to the shorter male. He doesn't have his red helmet today. "Hey Red. Do you remember that time I helped you with that case with the drug dealers selling to those kids?" 

Tim turns around before hesitantly nodding and stepping away from the man tied up at his feet before he answers Jason. "Yeah." He tilts his head curiously. "Why?"

Jason smirks before crossing his arms and stepping in to Tim's personal space. "You offered me help if I ever needed it, right?" 

Tim stands his ground, but nods in answer. 

Jason simply smirks again, leaning closer to Tim until his breath ghosts across his face. "We'll it looks like I'm cashing in. I need a please to crash. Can I stay at your place?"

Tim glances up at Jason, he can feel the heat radiating off the older mans body. His breath catches in his throat, he knows how hard it is for any of the family to ask that especially Jason, it was a sign of absolute trust from him. Tim continues to look at Jason, his heart is racing and his cheeks are burning red. He speaks before he can stop himself, "Yeah, sure. Grab everything you need and meet me at my apartment in half an hour."

Jason smiles at Tim, he reaches out and brushes Tim's bangs from his face just to watch his blush deepen. He drops his hand and steps back as Tim glances at him again. "Sure. See you there." He turns to fire his grapple, the sound of approaching sirens only just reaching his ears. 

Tim watches Jason go, the police were going to be there soon to pick up the thugs Tim called in. He quickly climbs on to the roof of the nearest building using an old fire escape. He leaves the alleyway behind unaware that maybe the people there weren't all as unconscious as he thought. 

The Penguin smiles behind the gag, maybe tonight wasn't such a disaster after all. 

Maybe he can use this situation to his advantage...

\- - -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Final Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937754) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)




End file.
